


The one where Chloe cashes in her bet...

by Nola_1



Series: 'Sack up, Dude' [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate use of a recording studio, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nola_1/pseuds/Nola_1
Summary: In Part 2 of the series, Beca and Chloe made an interesting bet, that Chloe won.Time for Beca to make good on it.Shameless fluffy smut.Also an end to this series - thank you all for your feedback on my first foray into writing! :)





	The one where Chloe cashes in her bet...

“No freakin' way...” Chloe breathed out, turning to the driver's seat to regard Beca with absolute disbelief.

Beca's eyes, unreadable as they were covered by her black Wayfarers, were trained forward and she clenched her teeth, re-thinking her grand idea. She had been so happy this morning she would have done anything for Chloe. This was ridiculous, though.

Chloe was practically vibrating in her seat, “Will anyone be in?”

“Yes,” Beca drawled sarcastically, turning to Chloe, “Everyone's in.....the studio's even being used today, I thought we could just ask to borrow it for 20 minutes.”

Chloe scoffed, “20 minutes? Don't offend my skills...you couldn't last that long.”

“Ha ha,” Beca laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes, “It's a Sunday. It will be completely closed and empty. Coming?” Beca questioned with a raised brow as she opened her car door.

“Nope,” Chloe replied with a suggestive smile, “but you will be.”

*

Beca had spent some time setting up the studio whilst Chloe slowly took in the room, fingers grazing over dials and knobs in utter awe. She had never seen where Beca worked before and it looked so complicated it only increased her attraction towards the younger girl. Beca had brought a memory stick that she linked up to the system, ensuring that anything recorded went straight to the memory stick and nowhere else.

Chloe was amused at the lengths Beca was going to – which included securing a chair behind the door to jam the door handle to prevent anyone coming in (even though Beca knew no one would be in any event).

Once it was almost all ready, Beca manoeuvred a couple of the microphones to different heights on either side of the desk next to the mixing board. Whilst she was working she could stay confident, pushing to the back of her mind what she was about to do...or more so what she was about to let Chloe do. However, once she was done, she turned to Chloe who was sat in the producers chair in front of the mixing desk, watching her girlfriend with an appraising smile. Beca suddenly felt nervous...and incredibly self-conscious.

“You ok?” Chloe asked, head cocked to the side.

Beca sighed; running a hand through her hair, “I’m fine,” she lied.

Chloe stood and walked slowly towards Beca, “We don’t have to do this?”

“No!” Beca spoke a little too quickly, “I want to,” she reassured, biting her lip, “I really do,” she was emphatic, eyes glistening, “And hey, fair is fair, you won the bet. It’s just kinda weird...guess I have a bit of...uh, performance anxiety?”

Chloe came to a stop right in front of Beca, grinning at her adorable girlfriend, “How about I try to re-direct your attention?” Chloe asked, voice low, the backs of her fingers stroking down Beca’s arms that were uncovered by her white, drop sleeve vest.

“How do you suggest doing that?” Beca queried with a quirked eyebrow, trying to suppress a shiver as Chloe’s palms skirted back up her arms as she took the final step that pressed their bodies together.

Chloe bit her lip, pretending to think, “I have one or two ideas,” she purred, her hands skating across Beca’s shoulders and meeting at the base of her neck, before blunt fingers curved and scraped up and into thick, soft brunette hair.

Chloe had watched, delighted, as Beca’s right hand had flicked out quickly and hit a button that illuminated a set of red lights on the mixing board. Record.

The fingers in Beca’s hair elicited a soft moan and her head lolled back, eyes fluttering shut. Chloe felt the first flames of arousal flicker, even more delighted that Beca had hit record in time for her to make her first sound.

Beca was stood with her back to the desk, palms of both hands pressed flat against the dark wood behind her, head back exposing her neck. Chloe used this to her advantage, pressing forward to drop a feather light kiss to Beca’s collarbone that was exposed by the collar of her vest. Pulling back a whisper, Chloe felt the pull back like a magnet, this time scraping her teeth against the warm flesh of Beca’s collarbone, drawing a gasping hiss from the younger girl.

Chloe smirked against Beca’s skin, dragging her lips up to Beca’s pulse point and sucking gently before pressing a flat tongue to pulsing flesh. Beca’s fingers of both hands gripped the edge of the table so hard her knuckles were turning white, her back, and by default hips, arching forward into Chloe’s body.

When Chloe was sure that she had left a mark and was becoming so consumed by the breathy little sounds Beca was making, she finally lifted her head the final distance and, after a gentle nip to Beca’s jawline, swooped in to consume her girlfriend’s mouth in a heavy, desperate kiss. The kind that involved a bit too much teeth and gasping into mouths and long, deep tongue strokes. The kind that made Beca noisy.

The moan that reverberated from Beca’s chest into Chloe’s mouth caused something to snap within Chloe. Without breaking the kiss, Chloe’s hands groped down blindly and wrapped around Beca’s thighs, lifting her up onto the desk.

“Fuck,” Beca choked a gasp into Chloe’s mouth, arms wrapping tightly around Chloe’s neck. Chloe caressed her own hands from Beca’s thighs down her legs, wrapping them around her own waist. Chloe blessed today’s sunshine and warmth for Beca’s outfit choice today, which paired her white drop sleeve vest with black chino shorts. Chloe hummed her approval into Beca’s mouth as warm, semi bare thighs squeezed her middle.

Chloe tapered off kisses until she was just pressing long, closed mouth kisses to the younger girl’s mouth, both of them sucking in breaths through their noses as they did. Her hands inched up Beca’s thighs until she reached her waistband, looping fingers through belt loops and pulling Beca forward until she was seated right at the edge of the desk, crotch firmly pressed against Chloe’s.

Beca’s hands involuntarily gripped Chloe’s hair and pulled; eliciting a groan from the older girl whose hands slid around Beca’s waist to the back pockets of her shorts, squeezing and encouraging Beca to grind into her. Beca had no trouble following that command despite her brain rapidly turning to mush inside her head. She rocked her hips forward, spurred on by Chloe’s hands and her open mouth gasped against Chloe’s, lips barely brushing, “Shit, Chlo-” Beca whined, her forehead pressing to the older girl’s.

Chloe’s confident chuckle betrayed the fact that her hands were starting to tremble and her body was positively humming, “What do you need, honey?” her voice was low and so loaded that Beca felt the question like a sucker punch, winding her completely.

Beca brushed her nose against Chloe’s and tilted her chin forward, trying to bring her mouth back into contact with Chloe’s. The older girl held her lips just out of Beca’s reach, “Tell me, Becs,” Chloe demanded, tone firm.

Beca whined, her hands that had been in Chloe’s hair sinking to her shoulders, nails digging through the fabric of her tee to the skin underneath. She pulled her forehead from Chloe’s and grit her teeth as she regarded the playful, but no less lust filled, gaze of her best friend. Two could play that game.

Beca gave an exaggerated sigh and pressed her body further into Chloe’s, suppressing a moan as their chests pressed together, “I want you,” she said, eyes dark and hungry, “I want your mouth on me. Inside me. Now.”

“God,” Chloe practically growled; shocked but excited as she brought her mouth to Beca’s in a passionate kiss. Her hands came around to the front of Beca’s shorts and fumbled with the button and zipper in her dizzying excitement. Once she got the shorts open she surprised Beca by pushing her hand, palm down, into Beca’s underwear – her middle finger gliding through slick wetness.

Beca gasped, surprised and so turned on she thought she might catch fire at any moment.

Chloe didn’t stay long, retracting her right hand and cleaning her finger off with her tongue, groaning appreciatively at the taste.

“Jesus Christ,” Beca’s eyes were wide, chest heaving as she regarded the flirtatious smile on the face of her better half.

Chloe chuckled, “Chloe Beale, actually,” she retorted, “But feel free to worship me, too,” she winked, flashing the most brilliant smile as Beca’s dumbfounded gaze broke out into a silly grin.

“You’re such a dork,” Beca rolled her eyes, tone adoring, “Such a sexy, sexy dork,” she qualified; pulling Chloe towards her by her shoulders so they could kiss again. Beca would never get enough of Chloe’s mouth. The way the older girl would hold for a beat after slanting her mouth, before allowing her tongue to dip out and up under Beca’s top lip. That move sent Beca spiralling, pressing her mouth to Chloe’s hard as she exhaled noisily, her own tongue coming to meet Chloe’s at the seam of their mouths that now seemed to be fused together.

Beca felt Chloe’s fingers of both hands curling around the inside of the waist of the back of her shorts and give a gentle tug as they continued to kiss. Beca used her hands on Chloe’s shoulders for purchase and pressed down, lifting herself a couple of inches from her seated position on the desk so Chloe could pull the shorts away.

Stepping back from between Beca’s thighs, lips separating, Chloe met Beca’s eyes as she slowly tugged the shorts down her legs and off. Beca felt utterly thrilled under Chloe’s gaze; eyes wild, red hair mussed, cheeks and chest rapidly flushing. Beca loved being the one to make Chloe feel as good as she made Beca feel.

Chloe groped behind her for the chair that she had been previously sat on and sank into it, bringing it directly in front of Beca at the table. From Chloe’s seated position, she was level with Beca’s collarbone, pressing a kiss there as her hands found Beca’s hips. Beca arched her back, groaning. Chloe used that opportunity to grip Beca’s hips and pull her to the end of the desk.

She was done teasing, so practically tore the younger girl’s underwear off. Sliding the chair back so she could sink lower, Chloe pushed Beca’s vest up so she could trail open mouthed kisses from the underside of her bra down her stomach, stopping at the ridges of her abs to scrape her teeth against the toned flesh that she had already made very clear she was more than a little bit obsessed with. She couldn't help but grin and groan appreciatively against warm, soft skin.

Beca sucked in a breath as her right hand curled around the back of Chloe’s neck, “Stop teasing,” she warned, voice quiet and breathy.

Chloe chanced a glance up at Beca, whose eyes were so dilated they looked black, her other hand pressed flat against the table behind her to keep her upright. “You look so beautiful,” Chloe whispered, dipping her head the final way and pressing a flat, stiff tongue through Beca, her hands curling around the back of Beca’s waist and pulling her closer to her mouth.

Beca removed her hand from Chloe’s hair and pressed the back of her palm to her mouth to muffle her scream as Chloe blew out a long breath against damp, sensitive skin.

Chloe reached out a hand and pulled Beca’s away from her mouth, “I want to hear you,” Chloe urged, pressing a kiss to the inside of Beca’s thigh before disappearing between her legs again.

Beca choked out a gasp, lifting her right leg over Chloe’s shoulder, her left foot pressing next to Chloe on the chair, “Fuck, Chlo,” her breathing was desperate, keening. Chloe was going to absolute town, her mouth finding Beca’s most sensitive spot as she added a finger, “Oh my god.”

Chloe hummed against Beca approvingly, the vibration entirely unexpected and causing Beca to cry out, her head thrown backwards – the hand holding herself up starting to tremble.

As if Chloe could tell, she wrapped her free arm around the bottom of Beca’s waist, her hand pressing upwards to hold Beca safely upright. Chloe pulled her mouth away briefly, turning her head to press a kiss to the inside of her thigh, “You make the most amazing sounds,” she husked, teeth grazing the skin of her thigh and grinning as she felt muscles twitch under her mouth.

As if by way of reward, Beca responded with a whimper as she rocked her hips into Chloe’s hand, hissing as fingers curled and hit a particularly sensitive spot, “Chlo,” Beca whined, squeezing her eyes shut.

Chloe’s mouth found Beca again, tongue licking around her fingers and revelling in the whimpers of the girl squirming beneath her.

Chloe started to feel Beca clench around her finger and realised that she was close. With a final curl of her tongue against Beca’s clit, Chloe withdrew her mouth and pushed herself up from the chair.

Beca’s leg remained over her shoulder (the younger girl was surprisingly flexible) as Beca pushed herself forward to meet Chloe in the middle and crush their mouths together as Chloe’s fingers continued to work. Beca panted into Chloe’s mouth, her eyes squeezing tightly shut as she felt her orgasm start to rush her. She groaned as Chloe licked into her mouth and sucked on her tongue, her whole body starting to quiver.

With her leg over Chloe’s shoulder but their mouths together Beca was pretty much bent in half, which she would have found strange if the angle wasn’t making her feel soooo good, and she allowed herself to open her eyes as her stomach tightened.

Chloe’s eyes were right there waiting for her – open, full of love and desire. It was everything. Beca’s scream tore through her; the intensity of it taking her completely by surprise. Chloe’s free arm remained around Beca’s waist, holding her up, foreheads pressed together.

Chloe felt Beca’s leg over her shoulder start to tremble and so she gently withdrew herself, letting Beca’s leg fall to her side as Chloe pushed herself into a fully standing position and pressed her body to Beca’s, holding her as the aftershocks rocked her body. She caressed Beca’s hair and smiled as the lips pressed to her ear let out random whimpered mewls as she came back down.

It was a long few minutes before Beca regained the power of speech, “You broke me,” she mumbled, lips pressed to Chloe’s shoulder.

Chloe chuckled, squeezing Beca’s limp body tighter to her, “In a good way?”

“In the best way,” Beca confirmed, distractedly leaning over and smacking a dial on the soundboard, ending the recording, before wrapping her arms back around Chloe’s neck.

“I love you,” Chloe whispered, “So, so much.”

Beca pulled away from Chloe, finally regaining some of her motor functions, “I love you,” Beca responded, pressing her palms against Chloe’s collarbone, fingers curling around her shoulder, “You’re my favourite thing in the world.”

“Charmer,” Chloe beamed, her arms loosely gripping Beca’s hips, “Let’s get you dressed so you don’t get arrested and fired, ok?”

“Please,” Beca requested, “Though I’m not sure how I’m ever going to be able to work in this studio again without feeling completely horny.”

Chloe laughed, relaxed and happy, “Meh, you won’t have to for much longer...then you’ll have a new fancy studio in LA for us to christen.”

"Jesus Christ," Beca spoke through a long exhale, exhausted, "But, yeah, ok."


End file.
